1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices intended to aid a user ingesting unpalatable liquids and particularly to a drinking straw that has been modified to shield the taste buds of the user from the ingested liquid.
2. Prior Art and Information Disclosure Statement
A number of treatments include orally administering medicine that is unpalatable to the patient. This is particularly true of patients who have ingested poison wherein a common treatment is to have the patient ingest a liquid containing a heavy concentration of activated carbon which absorbs the poison when it enters the stomach. The carbon must be administered as a gritty unadulterated powder with just enough liquid added to enable drawing the carbon through a straw in order that it be most effective as an absorber of the poison. The unpalatable taste and consistency of the carbon liquid very often causes the patient to gag or vomit.
In view of these problems and other situations involving ingestion of unpalatable liquids, numerous devices have been disclosed which are intended to disguise the taste of the liquid.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,737 to Harvey is for a tip attached to an end of a straw wherein the tip contains a taste modifier, miraculin, combined with an ingredient that effervesces when contacted by a mild acid such as are found in drinks. The miraculin in the tip is coated to protect it from degradation that would result from its exposure to the atmosphere. When the tip is placed in the mouth and the drink is drawn through the straw, the drink contacts the tip, dissolves the coating and combines with the miraculin which thereby sweetens the drink.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,980 to Stanger is for a drinking straw with a candy tip formed on one end. When the user places the candy tip in his mouth, the candy dissolves and combines with liquid drawn through the straw thereby modifying the taste of the drink.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,361 to Cook et al is for a "self-contained device for adding one or more flavors to a liquid during intake by the drinker". The device is a drinking straw with a small auxilliary tube attached to and in communication with the main straw. Before use, flavoring material is placed in the auxilliary straw. When the main straw is inserted into a receptacle containing liquid and the user draws on its outlet end, the aspirator effect of the liquid passing the small aperture interconnecting the two straws has the effect of drawing the flavoring material into the liquid to flavor it.
The literature also discloses straws made of paper impregnated with flavoring compounds.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,595 to Guttag is for a flavored drinking straw having at least a portion of an exposed wall formed of a water insoluble polymer. A water soluble flavoring agent is dispersed within the polymer. When the user draws on the straw, the flavoring passes directly into the liquid drawn through the straw.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,257 to Sisorek discloses a paper strip impregnated with a flavoring compound which is inserted into the straw such that liquid drawn through the straw is flavored as it passes over the paper.
All of the aforementioned inventions are devices which modify the taste of the ingested liquid. They operate by mixing the ingested liquid with an appropriate flavoring compound. Therefore, they are only partially effective in improving the taste of the liquid.
Furthermore, they do nothing to disguise the texture of the ingested liquid such as may result from the presence of insoluble particulates in the liquid.
Another disadvantage presented by most all the inventions is that the selection of flavoring compounds is limited. Another disadvantage is that extreme precautions such as appropriate storage, etc. are required to preserve the flavored ingredients, prevent contamination and spoilage, etc.
Three inputs to the senses combine to produce the resultant sensation of taste. Once input is from the taste buds which are located in the front of the mouth close in the tip of the tongue. The second input is from smell. The third input is from sight. A problem with the activated carbon is that its jet black appearance is very offensive to a sick person attempting to swallow it for medicinal purposes.